Release of torment
by KalanSlytherin
Summary: Vader's Having a bad day but the horror has only just begun
1. Default Chapter

Hiya I don't own star wars. Mores the pity.

And torturing the SW galaxy seams like a fun way to go about with my first SW fic.

I blame my muses for this insanity and too much sugar.

Anyway I don't have a beta and I've also got dyslexia, so if u review just to complain don't ill just ignore U.

So anyway reed and enjoy.

Toodels.

Anikine Skywalker or as he was better know as, Darth Vader was having a bad day.

It had all started off normally enough with him waking up in his oxygen pod.

After that it got odd.

He'd put on his armour, only to find it had somehow become Fluro Pink, a colour no self-respecting Sith lord would ever ware.

If that wasn't bad enough when he'd entered the hall, a squad of Storm troupers know sporting bright yellow armour, were can caning down the hallway to the imperial March.

Vader absentmindedly wondered if he was still dreaming. But when he accidentally, put his hand in an open circuit panel and nearly fried all his circuitry he figured he was wide-awake…. Unfortunately.

But the real trouble started when he entered the officer's lounge.

ALL of his CO, ranging from his Admiral to his Troup Commanders were children.

Oh not just any children they were TODDLERS, ranging from the youngest at one to four year olds.

Standing there watching this. Vader was getting completely confused.

His officer's were kid. Either running around and throwing food, or wailing like a bunch of Wookies. (Not a nice sight.)

While his troupes, on the other hand were dancing around the ship.

Spinning around, Vader left the room with every intention of going back to his pod, hoping that when he wok up things would be back the way they should have been.

But his plans were foiled.

By a floating cloud of fuzzy, pink…….. Sugar?

With a mouth of red liquorish and candy eyes…. What the HELL?

Things began to get even weirder when said cloud opened its mouth and started speaking……

'**_I am the great pink cloud of fairy floss.' _**It said.

Vader forked and eyebrow, or what passed as one under his mask.

_**'I have come to bring joy to this ship. All who see me shall become intoxicated with my sweetness.'**_

Vader finally snapped, with a signal move he removed his light sabre and sliced the pink menace in half, watching in fascination as it seamed to melt in mid are screaming.

'_**I'm melting, I melting. Oh what a world, what a world. ArrrrhhhhHHHH.'**_

With that it disappeared in a blinding flash of light and everything returned to normal.

His suit went back to black, and when he looked into the lounge his officers were back to their normal age, looking around the demolished room in confusion.

Vader smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Only if he knew the horror he'd released on the universe, he would off left the puff of sugar alone.

Because as he walked down the hall, feeling quite smug with himself. He failed to see two hooded figures materialising further back.

Two figures dressed in robes.

One in blue Jedi robes, the other in black sith robes smirking at his retreating back.

In the nether realm Jedi knights, Obi Wan Kinobie, Qui Gin Jinn and Mace Windu stood around a looking glass with sith lords Darth Revan, Darth Malak and Darth Maul, watching the proceedings in front of them with horror.

They were loose.

Two begins that both the Jedi and the Sith had worked together to seal over five thousand years ago.

Let the terror begin.

Ok do u see the pretty purple button ( I like purple nice colour)

Please Review ta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey me again. Im rather ashamed at my updateing skills there rather sad. Anyway i may have a few words miss spelled so if u can send the correct spelling it would be apreateated ta.

I dont owne Star wars never have never will.

Anyway onwards to insanity enjoy.

**Curasont Imperial Palace**

Emperor Palpatine grumbled under his breath as he wrote his signature on another document. Ever since he had gotten that… odd report from Vader about dancing storm Troupers, pink clothing, child CO's and the… pink could of sugar.

He was really beginning to think that Vader had gone off the deep end?

What was he talking about Vader had gone of the deep end years ago when he found out his wife had died.

Shaking his hear the Imperial Emperor went back to his paperwork cursing the idiot who had come up with it.

Unbeknownst to him to shadowy figures had snuck into his Palace; his day was about to get a whole lot worse.

**Under the ahhhh... Imperial Palace**

Deep in the bowls of the imperial palace and odd occurrence was happening. Two robed figures were poring what looked like a large drum off… purple dye into the Palaces water supply.

The one dressed in a blue Jedi robe stepped back thoughtfully when they were finished.

'U know I'm beginning to think the universe has forgotten us.' A melodic voice said.

'U may be right.' The other replied her husky voice sour as she flicked water droplets off her sith robes. 'Bet you the next prank that the Jedi and Sith removed our names from the archives.'

'Why bother they proberly did.' The other girl replied shrugging.

'True brat.' The sith girl replied. 'Shall we head to the kitchens, EVE's going to take at least another hour so we need to keep the rest of the goons occupied. Anyway lunch is in half an hour.'

'Ok but were going to annoy that guy up top with delusions of grandeur after.'

'Fine bye me, truthfully Im rather insulted to know he's a member of the sith order. I mean taking over the galaxy and putting himself in the spotlight. Bahh the way u do it is have someone else as the figurehead but u keep all the power, kinda behind the scenes it also allows more room to do things and the most important thing is u don't have to do all the bloody paperwork?'

The two women laughed as they disappeared. One in a sparkle of light the other fading into the shadows.

**Other Realm.**

Obi Wan was sitting on a couch shaking his head.

'How the hell did they get lose?' he asked looking around the room at the other horrified faces.

'From what we can tell of the seals it seams that when Anikin went umm… well…

oh bloody hell when he switched sides they broke. Seeing as how he was the prophesied one when he shifted from the light to the dark the seals, which were already weak because of those twos meddling, they snapped from the influx of power.' Revan replied rubbing his temples he had one hell of a headache even though he was DEAD how in the nether realms did that work?

'So is there anyway to re-seal them?' Qui Gon asked.

'Well Umm no.' Malak said morosely.

'Why?' Mace asked.

'Because it took a thousand of the most powerful Jedi and a thousand of the most powerful sith just to in-capitate them the first time and another three thousand from both sides to make the blasted seals.' Revan answered running a hand through his hair in frustration.

**Somewhere in the universe….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**Ok so it was in Palpatine's office.**

The imperial emperor sat at his table glaring at the opposite wall a though all the undone paperwork was its fault.

This was the sight a blue clad figure came upon.

Scratching the back of her head she shrugged before she happily skipped over to the seat in front of Palpatine's chair.

'Hiya Mista P.' she said cheerfully, nearly giving the old geezer a heart attack… pity it didn't work.

'Who are you?' He demanded coldly. 'How did you get past my guards?'

'Well I'm me obviously, and I orbed into the room not walked.' She said picking up some odd sort of doozaebob from his desk. Looking at the fine crystal for a moment she shrugged before tossing it over her shoulder not caring when it shattered into a thousand little pieces. And then with out further ado the girl tackled the startled emperor and duck taped the poor bugger to his chair. Moments after the guy was taped up she began to search diligently through his office, papers went this way and that, figurines were broken, his windows were smashed when she wasn't looking where she was throwing a chair, his desk was cut in half by a orange light sabre, she was still waving her sabre around when the emperors guards finally came in to see what all the racket was. The Jedi gave an insane cackle before she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a traumatized Sith and his confused guards behind staring at a floating ball of bubblegum.

**On bord the Executioner ?**

Darth Vader glared at his cupboard door, as his Admiral knocked on it again.

'My lord, the emperor demands that you contact him immediately.'

'No.' Vader growled back.

'But my lord…..' Piett started.

'I REFUSE TO COME OUT OF THIS CUPBOARD WHILE SUFFERING THIS HUMILIATION.' Vader roared.

For u see when Vader destroyed the cloud of Fairy floss, he was not returned to normal. For know the terrifying Dark Lord was cowering in his bedroom cupboard, with a fluro PINK suit….

And so poor admiral Piett was the unfortunate soul designated to "encourage" the Dark Lord to leave his "Lair" by the Emperor himself…..

Who for some unknown reason only had and audio feed not a visual…….

U like if so review if u want. Ill try and update sooner than before.

Hopefully?


End file.
